1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for causing translation of a tracked machine, that is, of a machine carried on a sledge or platform surrounded by an articulated track.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 766,811 describes a self-propelling device for moving an ore cutting machine M carried by articulated tracks C in the direction S, said device being illustrated diagrammatically in FIG. 1 of the present patent application. The device comprises a hydraulic ram V whose cylinder F is fastened to the chassis or sledge CH of the machine and the end of whose piston P is provided with a pushing pawl L which during the extension of the piston P comes to bear against abutments B disposed regularly on the inner face of the corresponding articulated track.
When applied to machines working in a muddy, pebbly, detrital, or dusty medium, such as mineworkings or other underground workings, this device has the disadvantage that the cooperation of the pushing pawl and abutments is seriously affected, to such an extent that there is a danger of disturbances in the operation of the device.
It is an object of the invention to propose a new device in which it can be assured that the pushing means P will actually come completely into contact with each abutment B despite the almost inevitable presence of ore debris in the proximity of the abutments.